


The Warrior and Her Blade

by princessdragonsun



Series: The Lost, the Weary, the Abandoned [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: And because he has no concept of personal space, As in right after Skyward Sword, Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Cute, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Gen, Ghirahim secretly craves physical contact, Kairi gets a giant black sword that she's too small to use but may or may not use it anyway, Male-Female Friendship, Master/Servant, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Skyward Sword, Rated T because of Ghirahim's colorful way with words, Teasing, This is a friendship born from a crossover and I love it, Trial of the Sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Kairi makes the decision to be Ghirahim's new wielder.
Relationships: Kairi & Ghirahim
Series: The Lost, the Weary, the Abandoned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Warrior and Her Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Ghirahim's continued violation of personal space. What can I say? It inspired me.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Kairi replied firmly, "I want to be your new master."

Ghirahim stayed put and engaged in a staredown with the redheaded girl. Her resolve did not waver even under his scrutinizing gaze. Narrowing his eyes, Ghirahim stalked toward her slowly, every step measured and stern. Kairi, it seemed, had not been expecting his abrupt advance and stumbled back into one of the many trees that surrounded them. The sword spirit paused not even a foot away and leaned in close to her face, his nose brushing against her's. He was close enough that he could hear her heart pounding. 

"You believe you're capable of wielding _my_ blade?"

Kairi's eyes hardened again and she responded to his challenge, standing up straight, "I do."

Ghirahim's lips twitched into a smirk, "So confident," he leaned back a bit, "Pass the test my blade presents and we'll see if you can back up that confidence."

A determined smile lit up her features, "I'll pass. Just wait and see."

His expression darkened and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "I must warn you. If you fail... You will die. Keep that in mind, Kairi," he rested his forehead against hers and his hand moved to the back of her neck, "I want you to be absolutely positive about your decision. I don't want you dying on me."

Kairi gently gripped his wrist, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You need a master and I'm more than willing to help you."

Ghirahim heaved a deep sigh and smiled softly, "As you wish. If everything goes well, I'll be calling you Mistress Kairi."

"Don't you dare," she replied with a teasing glare.

With the mood lifted, Ghirahim removed himself from her space bubble and gave a deep bow, "If the lady wishes it, I shall stop calling you 'Mistress Kairi' once I have thoroughly sapped all the enjoyment out of it."

Kairi giggled and shoved him playfully, "Sure, Ghirahim."

Standing before a much larger, darker version of Link's Master Sword stuck blade-first into the ground, Kairi hesitated. Ghirahim stood nearby, watching her carefully. He noticed her pause and approached, coming to a stop beside her.

"This is your last chance to back out. Once you've started the test, it cannot be stopped without outside intervention. Seeing as we are the only ones around, you won't be getting any should something go wrong."

"I understand," she said calmly, "What kind of test is this?"

Ghirahim rested a hand on his hip and turned away from her, his red cape shifting with the movement, "It's a test of will. The sword will emanate a power that will start eating away at your life. It will try to consume your soul with darkness. If you fail this, your very being could cease to exist," he sighed and folded his arms, "I've said this once and I'll say it again. _I cannot help you_. As I am the spirit of the blade, I will be rendered useless and I'll be forced to watch you perish before my eyes. _Don't_ mess this up. I would be... _very irritated_ if you died."

Kairi shuddered at Ghirahim's vivid description. Taking a deep breath she stepped up to the sword and wrapped her hands around the hilt. There was no going back. She tightened her grip and began to pull the blade. Sudden agonizing pain blazed hot all over her body as the sword fought her. She could _feel_ the Darkness corrupting the blade and her Light desperately pushing against it. With every inch she moved it, the pain increased tenfold. She could barely feel anything but pins and needles on her skin and a burning in her heart.

What seemed like hours later but was really only minutes, the blade was tugged free from the ground and the pain vanished, leaving behind echoes of the agony. Kairi's weakened knees trembled under not only her weight but also the massive blade now in her possession. Ghirahim was at her side in an instant.

"You're almost done. Lift the blade skyward."

Kairi wanted nothing more than to rest for a good few minutes before she even attempted to _lift_ the giant hunk of metal that was Ghirahim's sword form. But she knew that wasn't an option. It took a couple of tries to get her arms to cooperate and raise the sword, her arms shaking and screaming in protest. The sword shined in red light and she nearly dropped it when she lowered it, though the tip of the blade embedded itself in the ground.

Turning to look at her companion with weary eyes, she noted that he was a bit farther away than she remembered. Sweeping into a bow, he closed his eyes with a content look.

"I now recognize you as my master... Mistress Kairi."

With a weak smile, she said, "See? I told you I could do it..."

Ghirahim straightened and nodded. Abruptly, Kairi went limp as she passed out and Ghirahim swiftly moved to catch her and lower her to the ground. She was still holding onto the hilt even in unconsciousness. He wasn't surprised she'd fainted. To be honest, he'd been worried she wouldn't be able to handle hid blade's power but, against all odds, she pulled through. Settling next to her, he allowed himself a smile as he began probing the new bond. It felt nice to have such an intimate connection with her. With Demise, it'd been... much different. Harsh would be an understatement. Kairi, on the other hand, was gentle and comforting. He reclined in the grass beside her and waited for her to wake.

When Kairi woke up, she felt much better than she has before, refreshed even. There was something else, too. It was like an extra presence in her mind and heart, yet separate. It must have been that special bond that Link had mentioned having with Fi. Her eyes fluttered open and she startled when Ghirahim's face hovering an inch away greeted her. The sword spirit was smirking.

"Awake and aware, Mistress Kairi?" he asked with a mocking tilt to his head, "I could feel your mind stirring through our bond."

Kairi flushed a little at the multiple invasions, both in her mind and her personal space. She pushed Ghirahim away slightly as she sat up. Gently rubbing the pommel of the sword with her thumb, she prodded at the bond. She jolted when she felt Ghirahim prod back and the man beside her laughed heartily at her expense.

"The bond may take some getting used to but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," he purred teasingly as he leaned in again.

Huffing, Kairi playfully pushed him away. She thought she'd be used to his constant invasion of personal space by then but clearly, she was wrong. Part of her wondered if it was an intimidation tactic or if he just longed for physical contact. She pushed herself to her feet and brushed any dirt off her clothes. Ghirahim remained crouched and simply watched her.

"I suppose you'll be coming with me from now on, then," Kairi mused.

Ghirahim considered that, "Where to?"

Kairi turned to him with a bright smile, "Anywhere."


End file.
